


Ice In My Heart

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna loves him she just doesn't know it yet, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kristoff loves her, im cruel to a good boy, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: She’s been in there too long.Kristoff was starting to grow more and more anxious, what was taking her so long? After some more pacing, Kristoff eventually stopped, looking up the ice stairs. “I’m going in. And not just because it’s an ice castle.” Kristoff murmured to himself, going up the stairs. He’d be fine, Olaf was already there. He’d be fine. It was just an ice palace and a former queen of Arendelle who could control it.His life was ice, this couldn’t go that badly.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen), sorta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ice In My Heart

_ She’s been in there too long _ .

Kristoff was starting to grow more and more anxious, what was taking her so long? After some more pacing, Kristoff eventually stopped, looking up the ice stairs. “I’m going in. And not just because it’s an ice castle.” Kristoff murmured to himself, going up the stairs. He’d be fine, Olaf was already there. He’d be fine. It was just an ice palace and a former queen of Arendelle who could control it.

_ His life was ice, this couldn’t go that badly _ .

Kristoff made his way inside the ice, immediately marveling at the size of it along with the gorgeous detail. A whistle left him as he stepped more inside, now this was something.

“Oh, Sven! There you are. Anna went upstairs with Elsa.” Olaf explained, approaching the blonde man. “It’s Kristoff and thanks.” Kristoff said, following the snowman’s directions, and made his way up the stairs.

Was that...singing? Raising a brow, Kristoff continued up the stairs, making out Anna’s voice and another woman’s. That had to be her sister, well he assumed so at least. Oddly enough they were singing, but the other voice sounded more upset. A pit of concern hit Kristoff, making him move faster up the stairs. As he reached the top, he was surprised to find a small storm brewing, Anna calling out for her sister, who was struggling deeply. Oh no, this was going to go South really fast.

“Anna!” Kristoff shouted, going to pull her away before something happened.

“I CAN’T!!!” Elsa screamed, absorbing the snow storm around them and unleashing it all around her, hitting everything around them. With terrible timing, it struck Kristoff in the chest instead of Anna. The redheaded sister’s eyes grew wide in shock, where had he come from?!

“Kristoff!” Anna exclaimed, crouching down beside him as Kristoff stumbled onto his knees. The blonde man held his hands over his chest, heavily breathing. He weakly groans, resting on one knee, Anna hovering over him anxiously. The pained cry caught Elsa’s attention, making the white haired woman turn around, gasping seeing what she had done.

She did it again, she hurt someone with her powers.  _ Her curse _ .

“Are you hurt?” Anna asked. He took a moment, needing her help to stand, “I’m fine.”. Making sure he was stable, Anna turned to face her, a glare prominent on her face.

“Who’s this? Wait, it doesn’t matter. Just...you have to go.” Elsa stated.

The ice around them began to darken Kristoff quickly noticed, but Anna was more focused on her sister. “No, I know we can figure this out together.”

“How? What power do you have to stop this winter?” Elsa questioned, “To stop me?”.

Kristoff put his hand on Anna’s shoulder, looking as the darkness spread. Even Olaf looked uneasy. “Anna, I think we should go-”. She pried away from him, “No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.”.

“Yes, you are.” Looking away, Elsa released a blast, the three gasping as a large figure began to form from the magic.

_ That was new _ .

Kristoff and Anna yelled as they were tossed down the ice stairs, sliding down. Sven, who still had his tongue stuck to the stairs, wagged his tail upon seeing the two. Not a moment later Olaf was tossed over as well, albeit in pieces. Anna let out an offended gasp, picking up a ball of snow and turned to the giant snow monster.

“It is not nice to throw people!” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, feisty-pants. Relax, okay?” Kristoff grabbed her arm, stopping her from throwing the snowball. It took a moment, and he let go of her thinking she was calm.

Not in the slightest.

“Oh! Come on!” Kristoff shouted as Anna turned back around, throwing the snowball at the snowman. It barely did anything to it except make it more made, roaring at them. “Oh look, now you made it mad!”

“I’ll distract him, you guys go.” Olaf exclaimed, allowing the three to run.

Rushing to get away from the beast, the two slid down a snowy slope, yelling. Unfortunately it did nothing, as Marshmallow dropped down right behind them. Kristoff hastily helped Anna to her feet before running as fast as they could away from it. Using her environment, Anna smacked Marshmallow back with a tree, cheering at her achievement.

The victory didn’t last, as they found themselves at the edge of a cliff. Wasting no time, Kristoff used his knowledge of the terrain to make a snow anchor, tying them both with rope. If they fall, hopefully it would be like landing on a pillow. Marshmallow was getting closer making Anna prematurely jump. A bit startled by this early move, Kristoff adjusted fast, starting to lower them down gently.

Olaf tried to help but it proved useless as he was thrown off a cliff. It didn’t help when Marshmallow began pulling them up with the rope. Anna attempted to untie herself and Kristoff leaned down to help her, only for him to hit his head on the rocks on the way back up.

“Kristoff!” Anna cried out as Marshmallow held the two humans up.

“Don’t come back!” Marshmallow warned, spitting snow on them.

Anna quickly took Kristoff’s knife, “We won’t!”. Both of them screamed as she cut the rope, falling down the terrifying 200 foot drop.

Thankfully Kristoff was right, as they landed in the snow, nothing broken. Anna let out a gasp of relief, “Hey, you were right. Soft as a pillow.”. She chuckled, looking over. Kristoff coughed heavily, getting up from being buried in the snow, helping Olaf be reconnected to his butt. Sven came over, nearly biting off Olaf’s nose.

Kristoff got out with ease, having to pull Anna out of the snow. “Here.” He said, standing her up, “Are you okay?”. Anna smiled, reaching out for him, “How’s you head?”.

Touching it alone made the pain worse, “Ahh!”. He stopped, stammering a bit, “It’s fine. I um, yeah, it’s fine. I got a thick skull.”.

“I don’t have a skull. Or bones.” Olaf added.

Ignoring the snowman’s statement, Kristoff turned to Anna. “Now what?”.

A nervous giggle left her, before it dawned on her how bad the situation was. “Now what? Oh… What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can’t go back to Arendelle with weather like this. And then there’s your ice business-”

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry about my ice business.” Kristoff said, hoping to comfort her.

It failed, as she seemed to grow more worried, suddenly stepping over to him. Without a word she began dust the snow off his hair. “Hey, what are you doing?” Kristoff asked. She was really up and personal now.

“Kristoff, your hair is turning white.” She said, eyes wide.

“I just fell off a cliff, you get snow. Plus, your the one to talk with-” Kristoff stopped, as out of the corner of his eye he could see a second of his hair turned from blonde to white.

A horrified gasp left Anna, “It’s because she struck you....”.

Okay, now was not the time to panic. “It’s okay, we can fix this. We can get help. We’ll just go to see my friends.” Kristoff explained, walking ahead, leaning down to pick up his hat. “The love experts?” Anna questioned. To which Kristoff nodded, looking back at her, “They can fix this, I’ve seen them do it before.”.

The walk took a while, Olaf relaxing on Sven’s back as he looked at the gorgeous lights. “Look Sven, the skies awake.”

Kristoff and Anna walked by each other, the ice harvester shuddering lightly. He had been around the cold all his life, it almost never bothered him before. It felt...wrong to feel this cold. Anna gave him a worried look, thinking on how it could’ve been her if he hadn’t shown up. 

“Hey, is there any way you can warm up?” Anna asked, stepping a little closer to him.

He gave a tiny shudder but nodded, walking over to the hot air that was coming out of the ground. That really helped.

Taking a breath, Kristoff walked ahead, looking back at her, “So, about my friends. They’re, well, they’re actually my family. When I was a kid, it was just me and Sven. But then they kinda took us in.”.

Anna frowned a bit, she couldn’t imagine how that must have been, “They did?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to scare you. They can be a little inappropriate and loud. And heavy, pretty heavy.” He nervously chuckled, pulling his hat down a bit to try and hide the white hair, “They are also stubborn at times and a little overbearing. B-But you’ll get it, they mean well.”.

A soft giggle left Anna, thinking it was sweet how he described his family. “Kristoff, they sound wonderful.” She said, calming his stammering down,

A smile formed on his face and he looked forward, “Okay, then. Meet my family.”. Anna and Olaf stood silent, watching Kristoff approach all the moss covered rocks.

_ Okay _ …

After an awkward moment, all the rocks began moving, making their way over to Kristoff. “Hey!” Kristoff chuckled as they all rolled over. Opening up to reveal trolls. A lot of them. “Kristoff’s home!” The female in the front cheered. All the others began talking at once, jumping around in excitement over him being home. Anna watched with a smile as they all eagerly crowded him.

“Guys, everything is fine, but that’s not why I’m here. Where’s grandpabbie?” He asked. “He’s sleeping.” A child troll responded.

“Trolls. They’re trolls!” Anna exclaimed, making all of them turn to face her.

_ Oh no _ .

“He’s brought a girl!” Once again they all began cheering again. 

Anna yelped as she was lifted off her feet, carried over to where Kristoff was by all the trolls. The blonde man gasped as she was tossed into his arms, nervously chuckling. “What’s going on?” Anna asked. “I’ve learned to just roll with it.” Kristoff responded, setting her down. A nervous chuckle left Anna as the trolls wasted no time observing her, very curious on who this mystery girl was.

_ Oh man, this was embarrassing _ .

He bit his lip to prevent a shiver from leaving his lips, they needed Grandpabbie but there was no point in putting everyone in a panic.

Not rushing anyone caused a different problem though. When they tried telling everyone they weren’t together, they were more adamant on getting them together, via song. They really were stubborn sometimes. Very stubborn.

The two tried and failed to stop the trolls, and they continued the song of backhanded compliments. Hey, they were trying… it just wasn’t what they needed. The two were tossed around and dressed up as all the trolls continued their singing. Even Olaf joined in the fixer up chant. They yelled as they were shoved into a tiny hole, the tone of the song changing as one of the trolls stood in front of them.

“Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-” “Wait what?” “You’re getting married.” “Love!” 

Kristoff let out a gasp as spike of pain hit him, the cold worsening. “Kristoff!” Anna gasped, struggling a bit to stabilize him. The trolls gasped as Kristoff’s hat fell off, revealing most of his hair as white. “You’re as cold as ice.” She frowned, trying to make sure he didn’t outright collapse. “Ugh, downfalls of being an ice harvester…” He whispered out.

All the trolls moved aside as a rock rolled towards them, revealing an older looking troll. He was surprised at what he saw. The girl whom he saved many years ago and Kristoff, blighted by the same strange magic.

“Come, come.” Grandpabbie said, trying to hide his concern. Kristoff winced, standing himself up and moved over to Grandpabbie. Anna came over, putting a hand on Kristoff’s shoulder, feeling responsible for getting him into this mess. “I’m afraid your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart. If not removed...to solid ice you will freeze forever.” Grandpabbie explained, getting a gasp from all around.

_ How ironic was that..? An ice harvester turning into ice… _

“Can...can you remove it?” Anna asked. Grandpabbie shook his head sadly, “It is not that easy, I’m afraid. I’m sorry, Kristoff. If it was your head, then yes… but only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.”.

A shaky breath left him, leaning lightly on Anna, “An act of true love, but-”

“True love’s kiss, perhaps?” The trolls suggested, kissing their loved ones as an example.

Kristoff gasped, trembling as heavily as more of his hair turned white. “Are you alright?” A troll asked. “Kiss her, true love’s kiss.” Another said.

He shuddered, looking down at Anna, “We...need to get you back home.”. “W-What?” Anna asked. “He’s your true love...and I’m going to get you home.” Much to everyone else’s dismay, he was set and stone. The man grunted, needing Anna and Sven’s help to get out of the hole. The reindeer gave a worried whine, nudging his arm lightly. “What about you..?” Anna asked.

“D-Don’t worry about me. Let’s get you home…” Kristoff got on, Anna climbing on behind with a worried look. Looking back, the princess called for Olaf, who got on just as Sven began to run. All the trolls watched with silent anguish...if he didn’t kiss her, that might be the last time they saw him…

Sven ran as fast as he could go, occasionally looking back in concern at his lifetime best friend. Anna had to use her arms as a harness repeatedly, growing more and more concerned for him. “Kristoff, you need to rest.” She pleaded.

“I said I’d get you home…” He panted, “Come on, buddy. Faster!”. Sven made a noise, moving faster somehow. The reindeer let out a loud noise as it jumped over a rock. Poor Kristoff didn’t have the strength to catch him, neither did Anna, both yelling as they fell off Sven. 

“Kristoff!” Anna yelled, hurrying over to him. Kristoff shivered, trying to get up. The princess grimaced, before looking around. “Stay here. Come on, Olaf.” Kristoff tried to protest but Anna was already walking with the snowman.

He let out a heavy sigh, staying seated on the ground, looking over as he felt a nudge. Sven let out a small whine, curling up around his life long best friend. “Hey buddy…” Kristoff sighed as Sven helped warm him up. A whimper left the reindeer and Kristoff scratcher his head. “I know this look...d-don’t worry… i-if w-we get her home… it’ll be okay.” Kristoff said, looking over as the two returned with armfulls of wood and sticks. “What’s that?” Kristoff asked.

Anna huffed, “Fire wood obviously.”

Kristoff rose a brow, “D-Do you even know...how to make a fire?”.

“It can’t be that hard.” Oh, how it was for her.

After a moment of her trying and failing to start a fire, Kristoff took over, creating one with ease. A sigh of relief left him as the warmth hit him, easing the bitter cold that was his skin. Warming up a bit, Kristoff leaned back against Sven, taking a soft breath. Anna looked at him concerned, before taking off her pink cloak and wrapping it around him. “Anna, I can’t take th-this…” Kristoff said. 

“Yes you are.” Anna responded, sitting across from him, rubbing her hands together to feel the warmth.

_ Man, she was a stubborn one _ .

Knowing she wasn’t going to take it back Kristoff adjusted it around his body, sighing as it helped a bit. Every little bit helped.

Turning to face her, he sighed, “W-What now for you…?”

“Huh?”

“Y-your sister is st-still at the ice tower. Wh-what are you going to do…?” Kristoff asked, rubbing her arms.

Anna grimaced, hanging her head low as a heavy sigh left her. “I don’t know what I’m going to do honestly…” She responded, playing with her braid.

Kristoff frowned seeing her life this, moving as close as he could to her, “Well...I think yo-you’ll be okay.”. This made her look up, a small smile growing on her face when he said this. “Thanks.” “Don’t me-mention it.”.

The group stayed a few more minutes before putting out the fire, knowing they had to keep going. Kristoff’s condition was worsening every minute even with the warm up, needing Sven and Anna’s help up. She gave him a worried look but couldn’t say anything as Kristoff commanded Sven to hurry, to which he did. Olaf rode beside them, sliding through the snow on his stomach.

“W-We’re nearly there...se-see...told you I’d get you home.” Kristoff stated.

“But what about you..?” Anna asked.

“H-how many times d-do I have to say it...don’t worry about me.” Kristoff responded, keeping his eyes forward.

Olaf looked at them, yelling as he went over a rock, going in the opposite direction. “Whoa! I’ll meet you guys at the castle!” Olaf called out. “Stay out of sight! And be careful!” Anna yelled. “I will!” Olaf responded as he ended up in the town, “Hello!”.

“Ah! It’s alive!” Anna shook her head hearing a woman scream, but looked forward as they got nearer to the castle.

Eventually they crossed the frozen bridge, some guards noticing them and hurrying to get the gates. Sven stopped, whining a bit as Kristoff forced himself off to help Anna off. She was hesitant at first but got off, flashing him a look of concern. “S-See, I told you I’d get home…” He forced a smile with the little energy he had.

“Are you going to be okay..?” It was a dumb question, but she was worried.

“D-Don’t...worry about me.” He said as the gates opened, all the servants relieved to see the princess again.

_ She’d be safe _ .

The servants wasted no time guiding her in, the girl looking back in worry. Kristoff gave her a weak smile, watching until the gates closed. He shivered heavily, standing in front of the castle gates. Hanging his head low, he took a breath, rubbing his arms. “Co-come on, buddy… let’s try t-to get home.” Kristoff shuddered, walking ahead. Sven let out a whine, looking at the gates then Kristoff. Seeing he wasn’t turning around, the reindeer followed, promising to be there with him to the end.

After a long walk Kristoff found himself back in the woods outside of Arendelle, eventually his legs grew too weak and he sat in the snow, starting to grow more cold. Honestly he didn’t even know he had gotten this far… His hair was completely white now and some skin was starting to grow frost. A heavy shiver rippled through his body, making him hold tighter to Anna’s cloak.

Sven whined, going over to him, gently nuzzling the cold man’s face. Kristoff didn’t respond, rubbing his arms.

The reindeer whined in response, nudging him again. “S-Stop it, Sven…” Kristoff shuddered. Sven didn’t though, going to his other side and nudging him. “Hey. I s-said stop it. Wh-what’s wrong with you..?” Kristoff asked. The reindeer grunted, continuing to nudge him. “You kn-know I don’t u-understand you wh-when you talk like that…” Kristoff stated.

Getting fed up, Sven picked him up, gently as he could, with his horns, lifting him off the ground. “He-hey! Stop it..!” Kristoff yelled, trying to get out, but his body was too weak. Sven dropped him to ground, snorting. “W-We aren’t going b-back...she’s with...he-her true love.” Kristoff stated, standing up, looking back sadly at the castle, rubbing his freezing hands together, “I-It’s not me...sh-she can’t help me… no matter how much I care, it wo-won’t work if she d-doesn’t feel the same.”.

He sighed, and shuddered as the wind suddenly picked up. The two looked back, surprised to see a large storm cloud forming over Arendelle. “A-Anna…” Disregarding his own health, he began to move as fast as he could. Sven wasted no time running over, tossing Kristoff onto his back. The blonde shuddered, but fought through the cold.

Anna was in there somewhere, he had to help her.

“Let me out!” Anna shouted, hitting the door with her fist uselessly. She panted heavily as the door refused to open. “You jerk, I thought we had something!” Anna yelled, backing away before yelling as she ran at the door to try and bust it open. That did nothing though, it just made her shoulder really, really sore. “Stupid wooden door…” She grunted, rubbing her shoulder as she backed away from the door.

A strange crackling noise caught her attention, making the princess look up in shock seeing frost coming through the ceiling. 

_ Elsa _ ?

The door starting clicking, making her look over. If that was Hans, oh he’d get a piece of her-!

The door opened with a click, revealing a carrot wedded into the keyhole and a rather happy snowman joyfully walking in. “Anna! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you guys.” Olaf beamed, looking around the room, “Where’s Kristoff and Sven?”.

“They left…” Anna frowned, looking back up at the ice.

“Oh. But why though? He needed that kiss.” Olaf stated. 

Anna grimaced, “He needs true loves kiss though. I don’t even know what that is anymore…”.

This made the snowman walk over, affectionately patting her leg, “True love is...putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you here to Hans and left you forever despite the risk of being frozen solid forever.”.

As those words left Olaf’s lips, it dawned on Anna. “Kristoff loves me…?” She asked.

It all made sense now! Putting her before him at every chance. Having at two points chosen to stay with her rather than back out for his own safety. Despite being extremely weak and needing true love to save his life...bringing her home so she would be safe.

“Kristoff loves me!” She beamed, before quickly growing serious, “I need to find him. I need to save him!”.

Just as she said that the window blew open, a strong cold breeze flying in making the princess shiver. Anna hurried over to close it, but stopped as something in the distance caught her attention. Was that..? “Kristoff! It’s him, he’s coming. Oh my gosh, I have to get to him before it’s too late!” Anna exclaimed, rushing away from the window determined to get to him. “Olaf, come on, I have to get to Kristoff!”.

“But why?” The girl gave him a knowing look, and he gasped in realization, “You’re his act of true love! Come on!”. The joy was shattered as the frost on the ceiling grew into large icicles, quickly spreading. “Come on!” Anna picked up the snowman, running into the hallway as quickly as she could. The magic proved faster though, as the hallway was blocked off.

Both ways were now blocked and they were quickly being pinned in. Looking around, the princess noticed a window in the hall. Well, it was better than being impaled by icicles! “Come on, Olaf!” Anna yelled, rushing to the window. Olaf hesitated, but followed her. It didn’t take much to break open the window, Olaf screaming as he nearly fell, but was thankfully caught by Anna.

Taking a deep breath, Anna stood on the windowsill, holding Olaf’s stick hand. “Here goes nothing!” Anna screamed as she jumped, the two of them sliding down the roof. Thankfully it was a quick ride and Anna hurried to her feet. Poor Olaf wasn’t as lucky, having rolled himself into a ball. “We made it!” He cheered, shaking himself off as Anna ran ahead.

It was impossible to see anything in the storm, but she had to find him!

Sven went as fast as he could, making sure to be careful though. Kristoff shuddered, holding onto Sven’s horn for support as he moved. They crossed over the ice lake, the storm cloud approaching them. He shuddered as the cold hit them, using one arm to try and warm himself up. “C-Come on, buddy, faster..!” Kristoff shouted. They had to get her. Sven huffed, pushing ahead.

“Kristoff!” Anna cried out, struggling to see. The winds grew too strong and Olaf was blown away. It worried her, but she pushed forward, running to try and find him. “Kristoff, Kristoff where are you!” She shouted, praying he’d hear her somehow.

Unknown to her, on the opposite end of the fjord, Kristoff and Sven we hurrying over. The blonde shuddered heavily, leaning forward as he grew colder. They were running out of time. Sven whined back on him, intent on keeping him awake. “I-I’m okay..” Kristoff panted, grunting as Sven jumped to avoid the shifting ice. He shivered heavily, taking his gloves off as he felt something off, his eyes widening as his hands began to frost, his fingertips starting to free. “Oh no…” He panted heavily, holding his hands to his chest.

Anna ran through the storm, gasping as she strong winds began moving boats, causing the ice to crack. “Oh come on!” Anna exclaimed, running forward. “Kristoff! Kristoff where are you?!” Anna screamed, searching for any sign of him. He was running out of time!

The two pursed forward, nearly being taken down by a ship crashing into the ice. They avoided it, but the danger wasn’t over. Loud cracks filled the air as the ice began cracking around them. Sven grunted, jumping ahead onto a broken ice piece. Knowing how badly Kristoff needed to get to Anna, Sven bucked off Kristoff, making him land on the solid ice.

“Sven!” Kristoff shouted, forcing himself off the ground took almost all his energy. After a terrifying few seconds, Sven came out of the icy waters, whining. Kristoff let out a shaky sigh of relief, before turning to start walking. He had to find her...he had to find Anna. “Anna…!” He cried out as loudly as he could, hoping she’d hear him.

Anna panted, struggling through the heavy winds. “Kristoff! Kristoff, where are you?!” She shouted, pushing on.

Elsa turned around, searching for a way out of the storm when she saw Hans. Gasping, she turned to run away from him. “Elsa! You can’t run away from this!” Hans shouted.

“Just take care of my sister.” Elsa pleaded.

“Your sister? Your sister is dead. Your sister returned from the mountains weak and injured. She said you sent a monster after her. We tried to but it was too late! She was so pale and hurt. Your sister is dead, because of you.” Hans words cut through Elsa.

She sobbed as she fell onto her knees, the storm around them vanishing entirely, everything clear now.

With the cloud gone, Anna gasped in relief, looking around when she spotted him. Her heart ached seeing the condition he was in, hair completely white and frost covering a majority of his body. “Kristoff!” She shouted. Her yells caught his attention, making Kristoff look up. “A-Anna…” He gasped out, moving towards her as fast as he could. “Kristoff, I’m coming!” Anna shouted, running over as fast as she could.

As she got closer the sound a sword being unsheathed caught her attention, making her look over, wide eyed to find Hans over Elsa, a sword raised. Blue eyes widened as she looked at her sister then Kristoff. He stopped, shivering heavily as he gave her a knowing look. 

“I’m sorry…” She whimpered, running off to save her sister.

Despite hearing her words, he understood, reaching his arm out for her, his brows furrowing together as a look of anguish crossed his features, “Anna!”. The words parted his lips just as the ice spread through his entire body. A small puff of air left his lips, being his last breath.

Hans held the sword high, an evil expression on his face as he was ready to bring the blade down on the queen. “No! Elsa!” Anna shouted. Her voice made Elsa snap out of her guilt, eyes widening at the scene before her. Anna rushed forward, putting her body in front of Elsa’s, closing her eyes. “No!” Elsa screamed, grabbing her sister and blasting Hans back. With a yell he went flying back, his sword flying out of his grasp.

Anna gasped, looking at her sister with wide eyes. “Anna, you put yourself in front of me..! You could have died..!” Elsa exclaimed. “Your my sister, I love you. I’d do anything for you.” Anna said, hugging her sister. Elsa sniffled, hugging her sister back, thankful she hadn’t killed her. Elsa held onto her sister, looking back behind them, a soft gasp parting her lips.

This made Anna let go, her heart stopping looking back. “Kristoff...Kristoff…!” Anna exclaimed, running as fast as she could on the ice, trying not to slip. Sven and Olaf were already there, standing sadly by the frozen man. Kristoff was entirely blue, frozen ice with snowflake frost covering his entire body. His arm was outstretched, mouth partially open as his last word was him calling out her name.

“N-No…” Anna whimpered. Elsa had a hand over his mouth, horrified at what her powers had done.

Her heart broke seeing him like this, completely frozen just as Grandpabbie warned then. Sven whined, nudging Kristoff’s leg with his nose, hoping he’d come back. “Oh, oh Kristoff...I’m so sorry… this is my fault…” She sniffled, hugging him, softly crying, “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry...”. A tear ran down her cheek as she softly cried against him, her tear falling onto his chest. She did care about him, she only wished she had realized sooner.

Her tear hit his chest and the ice began to thaw out where it had hit. Elsa looked up surprised as the thawing progressed through his body, not understanding. Olaf beamed, hugging Sven in excitement. Kristoff gasped as the magic vanished, taking a deep breath as he came too. This making Anna look up shocked, feeling the warmth return to his body and watching his hair become it's natural blonde once more. “Kristoff!” She wasted no time hugging him tighter, to which he returned. Something nudged them and the two smiled seeing Sven nuzzling up to them. Kristoff chuckled, patting the reindeer’s head. “I’m right here, buddy. Not going anywhere.” Kristoff smiled.

“B-But how...I don’t…h-how?” Elsa began.

A smile grew on Anna’s freckled face, pushing back some of Kristoff’s once again blonde hair, “It’s love.”. Hearing those words made a shocking truth dawn on Elsa. Love made her feel controls but when she was afraid, there was no control.

“It’s love.” Elsa gasped in realization, lifting up her hands. The others watched in awe as her newfound control took effect immediately. All around them the snow began to thaw, the ice on the water melting, making the boat they were on rise. All of the snow covering Arendell rose into the sky, forming a giant snow flake in the sky as the sun shoon down onto the kingdom. An instant ray of warmth hit everything, making them all feel instant relief.

Olaf looked around, smiling, “This is hands down the best day of my life.”. Anna gasped aloud as he began melting. A small chuckle left Elsa, snickering as she reformed Olaf, giving him a small snow cloud to keep him from melting. “Oh! I have my own little flurry!” Olaf cheered.

The group snickered lightly, looking around the beauiful castle brought back to its former glory. Anna turned away from her sister and Olaf, facing Kristoff. A blush covered his cheeks as Anna felt his face. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“You’re warm.” Was all she said, a smile growing on her face as she hugged him again.

_ He saved her life with love and she had done the very same. _


End file.
